como niños
by carla kannou y majo walker
Summary: sakura a olvidado acerca de su mejor amigo imaginario y ahora que esta a punto de casarse el aparece como es eso posible?
1. Chapter 1

Que pasaria si una joven de 20 o mas años se encuentra con sus amigos imaginarios y esta apunto de casarse con un tipo quien la engaña … CON SU PROPIA HERMANA?

Que pasaria si ella se enamorara de su amigo imaginario de la infancia y que el tambien tenga los mismos sentimientos

Se hirian juntos a un arbusto imaginario que solo ellos pueden ver esa es la historia de sakura y sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 1

En este valle sin control excisten seres extraños que se alimentan de sueños si te llegas a quedar una noche con ellos, a tu alrededor pasaran cosas extrañas.

Era una noche fria oscura con llovizna aparece una hermosas joven cabellera rosa, sus ojos color jade, perfecta figura:

Estaba paseando cuando a mi alrededor habia un gran arbusto rojizo, me da miedo acercarme a esa cosa es algo muy sospechoso pero me quedo con la duda que es eso lo paso de largo y escucho que me hablan en la espalda:

Hola- me dijo un niño con pelo negro y ojos del mismo color era precioso

Hola pequeño-conteste

Porque no entras en el arbusto hay cosas geniales ahí adentro-de dijo el niño alegre

No tenia palabras para contestarle era un niño que jamas habia visto era un desconocido completamente para mi- que no seria algo extraño para alguien de tu edad decirme eso

No porque deberia ser extraño?-contesto que le pasa a este niño no le dara miedo este arbusto?

Claro que no?...creo…mmm… esta es la primera vez que te veo?-pregunto ya que conozco a todos los que viven en este lugar es la primera vez que veo a un niño tan extraño?

Claro que!-dijo casi gritando-los demas tenian razon tu ya me olvidaste- lo dijo parasi mismo que para mi

De que me estas hablando?... de que otros me hablas?- hay mas locos lo que me faltaba-me tengo que ir mi prometido me espera

Quuueee!- dijo grtando- como que tienes prometido! Yo soy tu novio!- seguia gritando- o eso parecia cuando eramos niños- volvio a bajar la voz… pero eso no importa tu me hiciste una promesa

Espera es la primera vez que te veo como te podria hacer una promesa?- dije me confundi

Claro que la hiciste, conmigo, prometiste jamas olvidarme, pero por lo visto no te acuerdas de mi y hasta te ibas a casar sin decirmelo- me dijo con un deje de tristeza

Pero no te conozco ademas tendrias que estar…mmm un poco mas grande-dije con duda

Aparento tener menos años de lo que esperabas-dijo confiado

No podia creerlo, de la nada viene un niño loco que me dice que soy su novia debe de estar confundido al igual que yo

Tu eres mi prometida, jugaba siempre contigo-dijo triste

Lo siento pero me voy a casar co alguien mas- le dije un poco fria

Porque no cumpliste con tu promesa- dijo triste

Niño deja de decir cosas que no tienen sentido- le dije enojada ya me habia cansado de este niño

Claro que si lo tienen!- grito

Ya te dije no te conozco y metengo que ir me estan esperando- le dije con indiferencia

Claro te esta esperando el verdad!-se escucho enojado y al instante se desaparecio al fin de cuentas me dejo sola con la palabra en la boca pero que se cree ( en ese instante se me vino a la cabeza una cancion que me cantaba mi madre cuando tenia menos edad y estoy jugando con un niño igual que con el que me habia encontrado hace un rato jugaba felizmente con el ) pero que me pasa conocer a un pequeño niño extraño diciendo incoherencias me ha dado duro en la cabeza creo que mejor me voy a mi casa

Cuando llegue a mi casa descubri a mi hermana pelirroja ( igual que yo pero con ojos color miel) karin y estaba muy junto con mi prometido suigetsu se me hiso un poco extraño mi prometido junto a mi hermana jajajaja estoy dudando de mi propia hermana eso nunca podria ser verdad…

Sakura- dijo karin- estaba preocupada, pero mirate vienes toda empapada mejor vete a dar un baño

Si no quiero que mi novia se enferme- esta vez hablo suigetsu pero karin le lanzo una mirada enfadada

Perdonenme- les dije sin muchas ganas de dar explicaciones

Sakura no te lo tomes como un juego- dijo karin enfadada pero porque- vete a dar un baño

Si karin- le dije no queria armar una guerra con mi hermana menor siempre se sale con la suya y es demasido problemático

Yo te acompaño- dijo suigetsu, karin al escuchar eso volteo brusco viendo a suigetsu

Como quieras-le dije la verdad me queria quitar de alli karin iba a explotar en cualquier momento

Nos dirigimos a mi cuarto y suigetsu se acosto en mi cama, mientras que yo agarraba mi ropa y mis toallas para meterme a bañar

Entre las gotas de agua tibia caian en mi cabeza era tan relajante jamas quiero salir de aquí

Ya te gusta bañarte- escucho al lado de la cortina


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 2

Ya te gusta bañarte- escucho a un lado de la cortina

Quien eres- me espanto y habro la cortina, mi gran sorpresa veo al niño de hace un rato- que haces aquí-die enojada

No te enojes- dijo el niño sonrojado- yo solo…mmm…vine…etto- puso los dedos (al igual que hinata en el anime cuando esta con naruto XD)

Que-dije la verdad no me interesaba que quisiera

Estas muy tranquila…como para que un niño te este viendo casi desnuda- dijo rojo como un tomate

Lo siento- esta vez me sonroje, agarre mi toalla y me la enrede

Sucede algo Sakura- se escucho a suigetsu

No, no me sucede nada-le digo, pienso pero claro solo me pasa que estoy semidesnuda con un niño viendome- vuelvo a preguntar que haces aquí

Bueno yo- parecia un poco preocupado- mejor me voy perdon por interrumpir tu baño

Si como digas no me interesa, que te valla bien- le dije siguiendo en lo mio

Sakura- escuche al niño

Mande… espera como sabes mi nombre?- dije recorde que hace un momento suigetsu lo dijo

Te conosco desde hace mucho- dijo sin preocupaciones

Si claro me acabas de conocer hace un rato- aunque creo que ya pasaron como una o dos horas desde entonces

No, de que sirve…- se quedo pensando un rato- lo tengo adios sakurita

Oye de que me…-no pude acabar se desaparecio de mi vista, estoy delirando, que me pasa los niños no desaparecen solo asi

Me sigo duchando con lo que me paso con ese niño, prefiero ir a un psiquiatrico, me estare volviendo loca y todavía no lo noto, pero espero que solo haya sido mi imaginación.

Salgo de la ducha, me seco muy bien y me pongo un vestido color blanco con pequñas flores rosas, me encata este vestido.

Salgo del cuarto de baño y me dirijo a mi tocador agarro mi peine y me cepillo mi pelo

Te ves preciosa- escucho a suigetsu

Volteo ya que me encontraba a espaldas de el- lo siento te desperte- le dije arrepentida

Descuida ya estaba despierto- dijo sincero- aunque me alegro de averlo echo porque te ves realmente hermosa con ese vestido- me sonrie dulcemente

Gracias- le digo sonrojada, como me puedo sonrojar con mi prometido me tengo que acostumbrar a sus alagos pronto seremos esposos, aunque me siento un poco extraña que tendre, bueno sera mejor que lo olvide

Sakura!- se escucha abajo

Esa es karin- dijo suigetsu

Al parecer si- dije un poco preocupada- parece que esta enojada

Que hiciste en esta ocasión- me dijo suigetsu enojado tambien? Ya me confundi porque se enoja el?

Sakura!- gritaba karin

Definitivamente esta enojada pero porque eso mismo me pregunto- sera mejor que baje verdad

Definitivamente si- dijo suigetsu

Sakura! – karin entro corriendo en la puerta de la habitación

Que ocurre karin- le pregunto

Abajo hay un niño preguntando por ti, Sakura!- seguia gritando karin

Que un niño- digo sorprendida, no podria ser el mismo niño o si?

Hasta ahí le dejo muchas gracias por los reviews que nos enviaron

Carla y yo (majo) somo nuevas en esta pagina tambien asi que no le entendemos mucho asi que hacemos lo mejor jahjha esperamos que sigan leyendo este fanfic y que duren hasta el ultimo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 3

Que un niño-digo sorprendida, no podria ser el mismo niño o si?

Pues el niño que le prometiste no se que cosa- dijo karin enfada- que le prometiste- tenia el seño fruncido

Yo? No le dije nada-eso era cierto ese niño me las pagara- de que se supone que me hablas

Karin y yo bajamos y lo que vi fue a ese niño llorando? Porque llorara? Porque le mintió a mi hermana? Y yo porque me hago estas preguntas?

Onee-chan- dijo el niño avalanzadose hacia mi

Ves es a este niño al cual le prometiste que- dijo karin cruzada de brazos

Sakura que le prometiste a este niño-pregunto suigetsu

Yo no le prometi nada- dije safandome del agarre del niño

Onee-chan usotsuki- dijo el niño

Nee ototo- dijo karin- dime que es lo que te prometio mi onee-chan

Onee-chan es mi onee-chan nada mas es mia no la comparto-dijo enojado el niño

Mmm… nee ototo como te llamas- pregunto suigetsu

Me llamo sasuke- dijo- y tu quien eres?

Yo? Yo soy suigetsu el prometido de Sakura- dijo suigetsu

Asi que tu eres su prometido… mmm- sasuke lo miraba de arriba abajo

Que tanto me ves- dijo suigetsu confundido

Nada es solo que tienes mal gusto- sasuke se dirigio a mi

De que me hablas- pregunte confundida no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que me acaba de decir

Yo solo me entiendo- dijo sasuke

Esta bien… creo que mejor me voy- dijo suigetsu- tengo muchas que hacer

Pero es tarde- le digo la verdad era tardísimo ya iba a ser de madrugada

Tranquila se cuidarme- dijo suigetsu

De acuerdo… adios cuidate- le digo abrasandolo

Ya dejense- dijo karin

De que hablas- dije confundida

Onee-chan tengo hambre- me dijo sasuke

Cuidense- dijo suigetsu cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Nee ototo no te preocupes mi…- dijo karin pero sasuke le fruncio el ceño diciendo como que no me dijera onee-chan- Sakura te dara todo lo que tu quieras- dijo riendo nerviosa

Yo? Porque tengo que ser yo- dije enfadada- ademas, tu querias un ototo

Pero tu lo conociste primero- dijo karin orgullosa

Rayos me ha ganado, ni modo tendre que cuidar a este niño.

Lo agarro de la mano y me lo llevo a la cocina, le doy un poco de leche en un vaso de vidrio, este niño es un poco extraño se ha quedado dormido tomando leche

Te ves tan tierno- eso lo dije yo? Ni yo misma me conozco porque habre dicho eso

Lo cargo y me lo llevo a mi cuarto, cuando estuve en el , sasuke se desperto y me miro a los ojos

Sakura- me dijo- tienes un mal gusto con los hombres- dijo adormilado- yo jamas te he olvidado y tu me sales con esto

Lo siento- porque me disculpo?- pero el es mi prometido, y tu te estas cayendo de sueño duermete- hice que se acostara en mi cama

Me puse a un lado de el, al momento en que me acoste ya no supe nada, me senti muy cansada, que es lo que paso…

Majo: lo siento si nos tardamos

Carla: lo que pasa es que majo estaba en asesorias y estaba ocupada todo el dia

Majo: si, de la secundaria, salia y de ahí me iba a asesorias de la prepa pero ya volvi a mi horario normal, asi que a lo mejor esta semana subo los siguientes capitulos

Carla: muchas gracias a todos los que nos han seguido

Majo: y muchas gracias por los reviews que nos mandaron


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 4

Me puse a un lado de el, al momento en que me acoste ya no supe nada, me senti muy cansada, que es lo que paso…

Desperte, sasuke no estaba a mi lado, me preocupe- sasuke!-grite si ese niño… me preocupo mucho por ese niño que pasara conmigo?...

En el buro de mi cama encuentro, algo extraño, es un medallón en forma de una cereza, e smuy lindo. Al momento de agarrarlo me dieron escalofrios mi mente esta en blanco, todo gira a mi alrededor, que esta pasando?, se detuvieron las cosas sigo en mi habitación aunque esta un poco distinta la cama es mas chica, estan mis juguetes en el, como se supone que mi mama los tiro… me dirijo a mi espejo me veo soy una niña como de unos 5 años, no lo creo viaje en el tiempo? Que es esto…

Sakura- escucho a sasuke? Que hace el aquí- Sakura vamos tu mama nos esta llamando para comer

Eehh?... sasuke?- es el estoy sorprendida como, conoce a mi madre?- que haces aquí?

Jajajaja, Sakura estas muy divertida el dia de hoy jajaja-dijo sasuke riendose

No te rias- le dije como regañandolo

Perdon, jiji, te quiero Sakura- dijo sasuke abrazandome

Espera te puede ver suigetsu- le dije soltandome

Quien es suigetsu- dijo ssuke confundido

Mi prometido- le dije se supone que lo conocio anoche

Sakura estas bien, acuerdate que yo soy…- se sonrojo violentamente- tu novio

Eso…- rayos que distraida soy una niña el sasuke que estoy viendo no es el del que acabo de conocer, entoces estoy recordando algo de el

Sakura- llego mi madre la veia un poco mas alta

Mama- dije sorprendida debo de actuar conforme mi edad sino me dirian rara

Sakura vamos, sasuke y tu tienen que comer si quieren ir a su lugar secreto- dijo guiñandome un ojo

Yo vi a sasuke, el solo sonrio…

Otra ves todo se mueve, vuelvo en si estoy a mi edad verdadera, sosteniendo el medallón

Que rayos fue eso- me digo en voz alta-sasuke!-grito

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras- sasuke!- le vuelvo a gritar donde esta ese niño

Sasuke-kuuunn eres muyy lindo- escucho a karin, rayos porque me molesta que mi propia hermana le diga asi- karin! En donde rayos estan!- sone molesta

Estamos en la cocina- girto karin

Me dirigi a la cocina, lo siguiente que vi me dejo sorprendida, era sasuke comiendo galletas con la cara manchada de leche y a karin acariciandole la cabeza, eso no me gusto para nada.

Tienen mucho que despertaron- pregunte dirigiendome a la alacena, estaba segura que mi madre guarda servilletas ahí.

Tranquila acabamos de despertar- dijo karin

Porque no me despertaron?- pregunte sacando una servilleta la verdad estaba enojada pero el porque nose

Te veias tan linda durmiendo- dijo sasuke comiendo galletas

Lo que acabo de oir a sido un cumplido- dijo karin

Me sonroje, ni siquiera suigetsu me ha dicho eso- aaahh…- no sabia que decir respecto a eso, me le acerque y empece a limpiarle la cara

Perdon por no despertarte- dijo sasuke agarrandome la mano con la que lo limpiaba

Aaahh…- me sonroje todavía mas, veia sus ojos no parecia que estuviera viendo un niño mas bien a una persona mas grande

Balla el ambiente se puso romantico- solto karin

Callate, no empieces- le dije volteando para no ver esa mirada

Jajaja, que pasa sakurita, solo es un niño no sabe lo que dice, ademas yo estoy mas bonita- dijo karin modelando

Para mi Sakura es mas bonita que cualquier otra- dijo sasuke

Si como sea- dijo karin bajandose de la nube- me tengo que ir

A donde vas- pregunte

Que te importa- me respondio enojada, se fue echando humos

Si asi deas que tu hermana te trate, te va a salir con alguna sorpresa que no te guste- me dijo sasuke

Ahh… estoy bien no te preocupes- le dije riendo nerviosamente

Te conozco Sakura, se todo sobre ti- me dijo me miraba a los ojos

Este niño va a ser que me confunda- el medallón es tuyo verdad- le dije mostrandocelo

Si- me dijo y me miro- que recordaste

De que me hablas- le pregunte

Recordaste algo verdad- me dijo

Estaba muy cerca de mi, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, y cuando reaccione el tenia sus labios pegados a los mios

Que sucede aquí- se escucho…

MAJO: HASTA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO

CARLA: ESPERAMOS QUE SIGAN LEYENDO

MAJO: PORFA MANDEN REVIEWS Y PONGAN SUS OPINIONES

CARLA: QUEREMOS SABER SI ESTA BIEN O SI LE QUITAMOS O AGREGAMOS ALGO MAS

MAJO: GRACIAS ^^

CARLA: GRACIAS ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 5

Que sucede aquí- se escucho… era suigetsu

Suigetsu- dije separandome de sasuke, ahora si que no tengo una explicacion que crea suigetsu sobre el beso que me acabo de dar

Que se supone que estabas haciendo- me dijo suigetsu, parecia enojado, no, estaba enojado…

Yo… no es lo que crees… es- no tenia ninguna explicación

Lo hice sin su permiso, ni siquiera supo, no reacciono- dijo sasuke

Que no vuelva a suceder no quiero que andes besando a mi prometida- dijo suigetsu sin estar de acuerdo a lo que dijo sasuke

Tu prometida, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- dijo sasuke

Que me quisiste decir con eso mocoso- dijo suigetsu

Basta se quieren pelear o que- no debi decir eso

Claro, ese mocoso y yo pelearemos por ti- dijo suigetsu

Que te falta un tornillo o que eso…- dije me interrumpio sasuke- trato echo a ver de quien se enamora

Me estan ignorando, jamas dejare que…- lo volvieron hacer- trato echo – dijo suigetsu

Esto es tan cansado, dejen de ignorarme, par de tontos, si hacen eso les prohibe que entre a mi casa- les dije decidida, pero sirvio porque ambos se quedaron sin decir nada y me obsevaban confundidos- ni se les ocurra, competir por algo estupido

Fue lo ultimo que dije me fue de la cocina y me dirigi a mi cuarto, siento una pequeña mano agarrando la mia, me volteo y veo a sasuke caminando a mi lado tomados de las manos

Perdon, no quise poner a prueba tus sentimientos, pero si me interesaria que tu me amaras- dijo sasuke sonrojado

No se que decir me le quedo viendo se ve tan tierno asi, lo abrazo y esto provoca que se ponga aun mas rojo pareciera un tomate

Que linda escena, parecen hijo y mama- dijo suigetsu

Suigetsu, estas loco- le digo separandome de sasuke

Ahora resulta que yo estoy loco- dijo suigetsu cruzandoce de brazos

Basta pareces un niño- le digo

Porque lo proteges tanto, lo acabas de conocer- me dijo suigetsu

Eso no es cierto, me conoce desde que somos unos niños, mucho mas antes que tu la conocieras- dijo sasuke

La verdad nose si esta mintiendo por lo que vi hace poco no miente pero tampoco estoy segura si lo invento o hiso otra cosa

Me retiro, me dare una ducha- dije la verdad me fastidiaronlas peleas de sasuke y suigetsu, solo espero que el agua me relaje, si es posible prefiero quedarme en el agua todo el dia.

Creo que deberias irte- dijo sasuke refiriendose a suigetsu

Prefiero eso, no quiero estar cerca de un mocoso- dijo suigetsu acercandome- adios te quiero- me dio un beso en mi mejilla

Ya vete- dijo sasuke enojado

Que celoso mocoso- dijo suigetsu

Adios- le dije no quiero otra pelea

Suigetsu se fue, al parecer estaba enojado

Sakura- menciono sasuke

Mande- dije dirigiendome mi cuarto

Te hirias conmigo al arbusto de anoche- dijo sasuke un poco nervioso

Yo…-que deberia responder?

MAJO: hola como han estado…

CARLA: hola gracis por seguir leyendo

MAJO: podrian enviar reviews, digan si no les gusta o si le hace falta algo

CARLA: ahora hay que aclarar somos dos amigas de verdad

MAJO: de echo somos dos chavas haciendo la historia

CARLA: gracias por seguir con nosotras^^

MAJO: gracias^^… saludos^^


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 6

Yo…-que deberia responder?

Sakura… porfavor ven conmigo… quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo- me dijo sasuke viéndome a los ojos, esos ojos, ya una vez los vi, pero…- porfavor

Sasuke- fue lo único que pronuncie estaba inoptizada con esos hermosos ojos- yo…

Sasuke reacciono rápido y me dio un abrazo, el era pequeño e inocente ese abrazo era dulce, me gusto

Porfavor ven conmigo al arbusto- decía sasuke sonrojado, a pesar que su rostro lo oculto, mirando hacia abajo se podía ver perfectamente que estaba rojo- quiero que me recuerdes

Me arrodille a su altura, lo veía a los ojos, otra vez me abrazo, por lo visto no se quería separar de mi, eso me puso feliz por un instante- esta bien- respondi me gusto su abrazo era tan tierno, no me resisti

Se separo un poco de mi como para que lo viera a los ojos- arigatou- me dijo sonriendo era una sonrisa dulce, hermosa- es tiempo- me dijo agarrándome de la mano- necesito saber que es lo que recordaste de mi para ver si te puedes venir conmigo al arbusto- se espero a que me levantara

Me levante torpemente, al sentir su mano en la mia sentí maripositas en el estomago, no debería sentir eso… porque… me estare enamorando de un niño!... me alarme no podría ser eso nunca podría ser yo y un niño en que estoy pensando

Sakura… por cierto… yo tengo la misma edad que tu- dio sasuke mirando hacia adelante, pareciera que nos dirigíamos a mi habitación

Queee!- dije alarmada me leyó la mente o lo dice por otra cosa, me leyó la mente! De eso no hay duda- como supis..- demonios me iba a echar de cabeza yo sola- porque dices eso- le pregunte

Es lo mismo que estabas pensando- me dijo, maldición si leyó mi mente pero como lo hiso- te dire de una vez- se paro en seco a mitad del camino, me solto mi mano- no puedo leer tu mente ni que fuera adivino, o ni que fuera Edward cullen de crepúsculo ( muy chida película XD saludos a las fans de la saga) solo presenti lo que estbas pensando estabas muy ida, es muy fácil saber que es lo que piensas y mas si el que lo dice soy yo, y te explicare yo tengo la misma edad que tu solo que me disfrace- me dijo serio, a mi parecer estaba enojado

Tranquilo no deberías de enojarte sencillamente- la que se debería enojar soy yo como que se sabe lo que pienso y compararse con un artista de una película, aunque muy sexy (XD voy a poner a sakura como que mas o menos fan de Robert pattison XD vuelvo a decir muy chida peli XD aunque sasuke esta mas sexy XD)- ahora mas bien lo que no entiende es lo que dices que traes un disfraz de niño y que tienes la misma edad que yo- le dije estaba confudida de que si era un niño pero que tenia la misma edad que yo

Aquí no te lo desmostrare quiero estar a solas contigo que nadie sepa- me dijo convencido- solo tu debes de verme como soy de grande, porque todos los que me conocieron de niño me ven de grande jamás podre volver al arbusto- dio tristemente

Perdón- le dije, aunque no se poreque se lo dije- vamos a mi habitación ahí podras estar seguro?- le dije mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación

Tal vez si- dijo pensativo, todavía no muy convencido- crees que venga alguien inesperado o podremos estar seguros- me dijo cruzandoce de brazos

Tal ves estaríamos bien si le ponemos seguro a la puerta- le dije pensando, una vez que me estaba cambiando llegaron Karin y suigetsu sin avisar a mi cuarto ver la cara de ambos mas la mia de sorpresa, mi reacción fue aventarles la silla de mi tocador, suigetsu sangro por la nariz ( en el anime a los pervertidos les pasa eso XD que abra pensado suigetsu XD) me rei en voz alta solo de recordar

De que te ries- me dijo sasuke, le dire o no le dire si le digo se enojara o nose su reacción jajaja pero recordarlo me dio demasiada risa- y bien- estaba desesperado

Jajaja- seguía riendo- esta bien jajaja pero prométeme que no te enojaras- tal vez no le dire le cambiare el tema- jajaja

No te prometo nada y dime de que te ries- me dijo desesperado, lo sabia si le digo se enojara, debo de persuadirlo

Jajaja, para que quieres saber se supone que vamos a mi habitación para que te transformes o lo que sea – le dije un poco mas serena, la verdad no quiero que se enoje y al final no me muestre nada

Esta bien- me dijo no muy convencido, necesito que se olvide del tema para que me enseñe lo que me tenga que enseñar- vamos

Si- lo segui por lo visto si sabia en donde estaba mi habitación, sasuke sabe mas de lo que yo pensé

Entra – me dijo ya que me quede parada en la puerta, me meti, que rayos me pasa, ya estando los dos adentro yo le puse el seguro a la puerta- no te voltes- me dijo sasuke por lo visto se estaba cambiando o algo por el estilo- tienes ropa de hombre- por lo visto la ropa que traia no le quedaba

Creo que si- respondi dirigiéndome al armario sin voltear a verlo estaba segura que el tonto se suigetsu dejo su ropa en el armario

Por que tienes ropa de hombre en tu armario- me dijo sasuke… sonaba celoso

Tranquilo- le dije sin alguna preocupación- es de el tarado de suigetsu- por que le dije tarado, es mi prometido pero no era para insultarlo- la encontré- le dije sacando un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una playera azul- le dije a suigetsu que esto no le quedaba, a el le queda mas el color morado, combina con sus ojos- le dije a sasuke- como se supone que te la voy a dar si no puedo voltear- le dije

Habientala hacia atrás- me dijo, eso hice- ahí te va la de niño- estire los brazos y la ropa me quedo en la cabeza al momento de agarrarla sentí unos brzos largos y bien fornidos rodear mi cintura

Sasuke- dije sentía su respiración en mi oreja, rayos definitivamente me estoy enamorando de el- eres tu- la pregunta mas tonta que he hecho en toda mi vida, que esperaba si la puerta de la habitación tenia seguro y el único que estaba conmigo era sasuke

Si a quien esperabas- incluso el pensó lo mismo, la pregunta era tan estúpida, sigo sintiendo su respiración esto es muy sexy de parte de el, me tapa los ojos con una de sus manos y con la otra me sigue abrazando

Y otra vez lo hiso, sus labios se unieron a los mios me volveré adicta a esos labios, saben tan bien, siento que me derrito con su abrazo quiero tenerlo asi de cerca me siento segura con el, lo necesito, me volteo hacia el, ya que estaba de espaldas hacia el, no me quiere quitar su mano de mis ojos pero no me interesa, torpemente alzo mis brazos hacia su cuello, siento que quita su mano, no quiero que acabe este momento tan hermoso, me rodea la cintura y me alza no siento el suelo, tan chaparra estoy, lo sigo abrazando y el a mi, como dije no quiero que esto acabe

Pero cada momento feliz tiene un final, nos separamos, pero todavía me alzaba, abri mis ojos y me tope con sus hermosos ojos nos veíamos y en ese bello momento…

Sakura!- se ecucha que grita…

MAJO: hasta aquí el capitulo

CARLA: la verdad ya teníamos esto escrito pero procuraremos hacer mas largos cada capitulo

MAJO: espero que sigan leyendo y disfrutando del fic ^^

CARLA: gracias por leer hasta ahora ^^

MAJO: mande reviews porfa, para ver si les gusto o si quieren que greguemos algo ^^

Carla : hasta la prox ^^ bye ^^

MAJO: bye ^^


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 7

Sakura!- se ecucha que grita… mi madre

Vuelve a ser un niño- me separo de el, ese momento tan lindo se acabo

De acuerdo… sakura te gusto el beso… verdad- me dijo estaba rojo, lo admito lo amo..

Yo…- pero no lo admitire delante de el necesito pensarlo

Sakura- grito de nuevo mi madre, basta que deje de gritar necesito meditar lo que me dijo sasuke necesito pensar bien las cosas

Vuelve a ser un niño- le dije, le quite el seguro a la puerta y me asome- estoy arriba, bajo en un segundo- me gire- vuelve a ser un niño- regañe a sasuke la verdad no esperaba a mis padres, además de donde vienen porque de repente llegan a la casa

Ya voy no me regañes- me dijo sasuke enojado- soy igual que tu, que tenga la forma de niño no quiere decir que me regañes

Tan solo vuelve a ser un niño y no me contradigas- le digo para salirme de mi habitación y bajar las escaleras, necesito meditar un poco sobre lo que hice hace un momento no quería que se acabara el momento mas bonito que he tenido en la vida, necesito verificar si sasuke me ama o no, pero que digo, también tengo dudas sobre si suigetsu me quiere, ha estado mas rato junto a Karin que conmigo, bueno no debo de pensar en esas cosas.

Sin darme cuenta estaba en los brazos de mi madre, era un abrazo dulce, me gustan ese tipo de abrazos, estoy ida todavía no reacciono, ver a mi madre después de tanto tiempo, hace mucho que ella y mi padre se fueron de la ciudad por la salud de mi padre.

Sakura- me dijo tomandome de los hombros- tenia mucho de no verte, mi pequeña bebe, has crecido mucho – porque me dice eso tal vez sea por ser la mayor, no pero que esta pensando mi madre, tal vez descubrió lo de sasuke, no, pero en mi recuerdo ella y sasuke se conocen, necesito saber.

Mama porque dices eso- le digo agarrando sus manos, esas manos tan suaves que tiene, que siempre me procura, le quiero demasiado

Que no le puedo decir eso a la mayor de mis hijas, sabiendo que tiene un hijo- me dijo mi madre estilo dramático( tipo anime con lagrimitas en los ojos y asi) de que esta hablando

Quee!... de que hijo hablas me estas confundiendo- le dije, la verdad de que esta hablando ahora que mentira le habrá dicho Karin

Karin me dijo que tenias un hijo… por cierto en donde esta el padre… - me dijo mi madre

Espero que sea hijo de suigetsu- voltee hacia la voz, era… mi padre…rayos mis padres sonpechan que me embarace antes de tiempo pero que desconfianza tienen con su hija mayor

De que están hablando… yo no quiero hijos- les dije, sentí una pequeña mano en la mia

Onee-chan- voltee era sasuke como niño, se veía inocente, demasiado

Asi que el es tu hijo- dijo mi padre hacercandoce hacia el- mmm… sakura cuanto tenias planeado esconder esto

Ni siquiera nos dijiste que ya tenias un hijo grande- me dijo mi mama, pero que mentirota les hecho Karin- tener un hijo antes de que te comprometieras con suigetsu… pobre de el va a cargar con algo muy feo

MAMA!- le grite la verdad Karin les hecho una gran mentira- el no es mi hijo, que les dijo Karin respecto a esto-les digo cruzándome de brazos

Que…Karin nos dijo que tenias un hijo de no se quien, que no le habías dicho y que te comprometiste con suigetsu porque te ofreció cuidar de ti y de el solo para que la gente no supiera que eras madre soltera- me dijo mi madre

Por dios- suspire y me agarre la cabeza procesaba la información y contaba hasta diez para no estallar, como se le acurre a karin decir tremenda mentira, definitivamente cuando llegue a la casa la matare, es definitivo, todos están invitados al funeral de Karin- y porque le creyeron tremenda mentira, tengo cara de embarazarme de cualquiera y que no se haga responsable

Bueno sakura- mi padre empezó a titubear, a poco tengo esa maldita cara de ser una cualquiera- lo que pasa es que nosotros pensamos que, querías distraerte y bueno como todo padre se preocupa…

Cariño… cállate la estas regando- le dijo mi madre, ahora ya se de donde saco la personalidad- mira sakura nosotros nunca dudamos de ti, lo que pasa es que eras muy joven cuando nos atrevimos a dejarte, además de que Karin decía que te ibas toda la tarde

Espera- le dije de que rayos habla ahora- como que me iba toda la tarde

Si querida- dijo mi padre- Karin nos conto lo que ha pasado últimamente en estos 3 años, tu tenias un novio que se llamaba darien ( majo: invension mia, para darle a Karin con todo XD) y que una noche no regresaste que pasaste toda la noche en su casa, Karin estaba preocupada por ti… y bueno nos llamo- decía muy convensido, rayos Karin ahora si te mato

Y porque no me preguntaron- les dije, la verdad esta saliendo a la luz

Porque… Karin nos dijo que tu no tenias tiempo- me respondió mi madre

Les dire toda la verdad- me puse seria, en eso se escucho que habrían la puerta… hablando de el rey de roma y el menzo que se asoma… de echo la menza que se asoma…- Karin que bueno que llegaste

Ya llegue onee-chan- me decía contenta, pero paro en seco al ver a nuestros padres- okasan, otosan… que bueno que están en casa- fue corriendo hacia ellos, sasuke que estaba con mi papa, se fue conmigo, se escondió detrás de mi y me estiro, me puse a su altura…

Ahora si descubrieron a la menza de tu hermana- me dijo en tono de burla- pero es meor que te des cuenta quien esta de tu parte y quien no- que me quiso decir con eso

Okasan, otosan, que bueno que están aquí, los he extrañado mucho- seguía Karin abrazando a cada uno- pero parece que están platicando con sakura- sonaba nerviosa- mejor me voy arriba, es bueno verlos de nuevo

A donde crees que vas Karin- le dije seria, ahora si se arreglaran las cosas, eso era el colmo decirle mentiras a mis padre incluso a mi- tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas

Si…- se hacia la inocente- pues aganlas ustedes la verdad tengo mucho sueño, me ire dormir- decía estirando y boztesando era mentira

Karin ven hacia abajo, si ya hiciste eso asume las consecuencias- le dije, mis padres solo observaban serios parecían estar desilusionados con Karin, me dio compasión, era mi hermana menor, la quiero pero por lo que hiso necesita asumir las consecuencias.

Hai…- decía cabisbaja, se veía realmente triste, Karin baka porque dijiste esas mentiras y ahora vienes con lagrimas de cocodrilo

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta…karin fue a abrir, todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para que a Karin no le pasara nada el dia de hoy.

Suigetsu- pronuncie al verlo entrar por la puerta- que haces aquí- le pregunte en ve de darle la bienvenida a mi prometido le tire una pregunta

Es hac como saludas a tu prometido después de lo de esta mañana- me respondió con una sonrisa, se estaba hacercando hacia mi

Que paso esta mañana- dijo Karin, se veía un poco enojada, miento estaba enojada, rayos Karin esta peor que mi madre

Pues nada en común, solo vi a mi prometida y a este mocoso darse un beso- respondió suigetsu poniendoce a un lado mio

QUEEEE!- gritaron a unisono mi madre, mi padre y Karin- COMO QUE BESANDOCE CON UN NIÑO!

Hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio sasuke, rayos cuado necesito de tu ayuda, lo que me dices es hmp!, que vocabulario mas largo tiene

Eeessssooo… ffueee… un…acccidddddeeennnttteee- les die tartamudeando, pero ni yo misma me convenci, sentía mis mejillas arder, se me olvido por completo que suigetsu nos vio, y para rematar segui besando a sasuke cuando se convirtió en grande, que buena prometida soy

Entonces porque estas tartamudeando o estas completamente roja- me dijo suigetsu- si solo fue un accidente- parecía desilusionado

Este no es un dia lindo, pensaba que el dia de hoy iban a descubrir a Karin pero se cambiaron los papeles el mundo me odia, porque!...( majo: que sufridaXD) tenía que venir suigetsu ese maldito me las pagara, tenia que venir justo ahora.

Todo esta muy callado en la habitacio, decidimos , mis padres y yo que hablaríamos de todos los temas necesarios mas tarde, hasta que el estúpido de sugetsu se balla estaría bien, mi madre prepara la cena mientras que yo juego con sasuke, Karin y suigetsu solo nos observan, mi padre fua a darse un baño, lo necesitaba casi le da un infarto por descubrir que me bese con un niño

Y ahora que quieres hacer- le dije a sasuke ya aburrida de lo que hacíamos, jugábamos a decir una palabra con cada letra del abecedario

Tal vez si jugamos a piedra, papel o tijera- genial me aburren esos juego pero para que suigetsu y Karin no sospechen tenemos que hacerlo

Sasuke se levanta un poco, haci como para darme un abrazo, me dice al oído- este juego no me gusta pero si queremos pasar desapercibidos tenemos que juagar algo de niños verdad- eso me susurro, dándome un abrazo- la verdad quería abrazarte- al escuchar eso se me sale el corazón me sonroje violentamente, algo que no pasaron desapercibidos karin y suigetsu.

Sakura porque estas roja- rayos Karin cállate

Yo… talvez…- rayos no tengo una buena excusa para decir ahora

Sasuke se separo de mi violentamente… Karin baka ahora si no quedara nada de ti en este mundo ni siquiera la mas minima particula de eso me encargare…

Majo: hasta aquí el cap^^ la verdad es que se me olvido en donde deje la libreta en donde escribi el fic^^

Carla: tenias que ser tu verdad¬¬

Majo: ñ_ñU cállate que tu no me apoyaste mucho

Carla: XD espero que sigan leyendo y a ver si les gusta el cap^^

Majo: porfa envíen reviews para ver si les gusto^^

Carla: o si no majo llora^^

Majo: carla¬¬ hasta la prox bye ^^

Carla: manden reviews^^ bye


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 8

Sasuke se separo de mi violentamente… Karin baka ahora si no quedara nada de ti en este mundo ni siquiera la mas mínima partícula de eso me encargare… sufrirás de la manera mas dolorosa.

No pueden saber que sasuke no es niño tengo que inventar algo para que sigan platicando… pero que puedo hacer…

Chicos la cena ya esta lista- decía mi madre acercándose a la sala por el día de hoy ha hecho algo que me salvara el pellejo- Karin, suigetsu adelántense necesito decirle algo a sakura y sasuke- dijo al momento que nos paramos los cuatro de los sillones.

Karin y suigetsu se adelantaron- que sucede madre- le pregunte sasuke se sentó en el sillón y yo y mi madre nos quedamos paradas.

Señora usted ya se acordó de mi verdad- pronuncio sasuke, eso me confundió.

Si, perfectamente me acuerdo de ti- dijo ella, eso todavía me confundió aun mas, mi madre se acuerda de sasuke- como te podría olvidar.

Un momento, como es que recuerdas a sasuke- le pregunte eso me confundió demasiado- me podrías explicar como lo recuerdas

Por lo menos ella si se acuerda de el mejor amigo casi novio de su hija- dijo sasuke un poco enojado, en parte es mi culpa por haber olvidado a mi amigo de la infancia pero una persona crece deja su infancia atrás no se puede evitar.

Te diré que ella nunca te quiso olvidar pero con la preocupación que su padre y yo nos tuvimos que ir por cuestiones de salud y mezclado con que tenia que cuidar a su hermana pequeña Karin y los deberes de la escuela- dijo mi madre sabiamente o ese aire quiso dar- ya sabes todos los problemas que tenia en mente- tal vez esta alardeando- ella es mi pequeña bebe pobre de mi bebe- se acerco a mi y empezó a abrazarme- pobre de mi bebe- me esta asfixiando- nunca mas te dejare sola bebe- me movía de un lado a otro pero mas que todo me asfixiaba pero esos abrazos los extrañaba mucho demasiado.

Mama- pronuncie débilmente, la abrace también, se sorprendió un poco ya que no decía mis emociones muy a menudo- te quiero demasiado- le dije después de tanto tiempo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que yo le decía esas palabras a mi madre me alegra tener de nuevo a mi madre a mi lado.

Nos soltamos, era un ambiente cálido muy familiar- yo también quiero que me abraces asi- escuche como si sasuke me susurrara, pero al parecer solo yo escuche mi madre no lo escucho nos seguía sonriendo- sasuke bienvenido a la familia- dijo mi madre, lo abrazo con mucha ternura pero creo que le dijo algo no logre saber que era, le preguntare a el en la noche.

Muchas gracias oka-san- dijo sasuke es como si fuera mi ototo, lo quiero demasiado espero que todo valla bien de ahora en adelante…

Suigetsu se ha ido ya es demasiado tarde, está toda mi familia reunida en la sala, pero me pongo a pensar- porque sasuke se quedo aquí- lo dije en voz alta.

Porque ahora es parte de nuestra familia- dijo Karin, esa no era la respuesta que buscaba, sasuke me miro triste, pensara que no lo quiero cerca.

Si ya se que ahora pertenece a la familia, pero mi duda no se resuelve con tu respuesta a lo que me refiero es a porque el va a escuchar nuestros problemas es demasiado chico- respecto a eso menti porque yo sabia la edad verdadera de sasuke, y era la única que lo sabia- a lo mejor sasuke ya tiene sueño

No lo tengo- sasuke baka, si te quedas sabras muchas cosas que no quiero que las sepas- gracias por preocuparte por mi onee-chan- es decisión tuya no mia, espero que no te enfades conmigo después.

Bien, Karin, dinos lo que nos has contado durante estos años de sakura- dijo mi padre

Bueno… ettoo… sakura va a escuchar…- Karin se escuchaba nerviosa como si quisiera ocultar algo mas

Por supuesto que voy a escuchar lo que les dijiste- dije retándola, me enfado cuando dice mentiras, quisiera ser ahorita Edward para leer la mente de Karin( majo: como dije en el cap 7 sakura será media fan de crepúsculo XD si no les gusta nomas díganme XD o si escribo un error respecto a la saga también saludos a las fans XD)- necesitamos aclarar las mentiras que les dijiste

Tranquila onee-chan no era para que te enfades- me dijo bromeando- miren cada dia sakura se iba con darien ( majo: como dije en el cap anterior, invension mia) el era el novio de sakura

Sii- respondieron a unisono mis padres, necesito contar hasta diez si tenia un novio llamdo darien pero la que se iba todas las tardes era Karin, pero se iba con un amigo llamado juugo, eso es algo extraño.

Tenias un novio llamado darien- me dijo sasuke agarrándome de mi mano, se veía triste, se veía demasiado inocente, me jalo a su altura- tendre que castigarte- me susurro a mi oído, que me quiso decir con eso, además porque Karin y mis padres no se dieron cuenta de lo que me acaba de hacer sasuke, fue mi imaginación, no lo creo me esta observando con un aire vengador, no lo entiendo.

Entonces una tarde ella no regreso, ni siquiera al dia siguiente- continuaba Karin- dos días después sakura llego a la casa, desilusionada, llorando, yo le dije onee-chan que te paso, porque vienes asi, que te hicieron, porque no viniste en dos días completos, onee-chan, ella me respondió a ti que te importa lo que haga o no haga con mi vida, no necesitas meterte en mi intimidad, pero si lo quieres saber me entregue a darien ( majo: que directa¬¬) pero el muy maldito me tiro como un trapo viejo.

Estaba enojada, rectifico enfadad, malhumorada, esquizofrénica, quería cometer un delito penal, matar a mi propia hermana, y mis padres le creyeron todo eso, todo ese mar de mentiras, no lo puedo creer es la verdad según Karin, ella me ve haci como si yo fuera una cualquiera, una estúpida prostituta, acaso tengo cara de entregarme a cualquier hombre, giro hacia sasuke, tiene tapada su vista con su flequillo, el también le creyo a Karin, no tengo a nadie de mi lado, sasuke ha dudado de mi- eso es una completa mentira- digo parándome, Karin me ve al igual que mis padres y sasuke- como te atreviste a decir esas mentiras sobre mi, tu hermana mayor- le dije, quería llorar- yo no soy una cualquiera- las lagrimas empezaron a salir- y como puede ser posible que mis propios padres hayan creido eso- me dije dirigiéndome a ellos- como es que le creyeron esa mentira- les pregunte, estaba lastimada

Onee-chan- pronuncio sasuke débilmente- gomen- de que te disculpas, porque te disculpas, tu también haz dudado de mi

Sakura- pronuncio mi madre- lo creimos, porque estábamos preocupados por ti- la iterrumpi cruelmente- como que preocupados por mi, me hubieran preguntado, yo los hubiera sacado de la duda, enserio creen que yo soy una prostituta en otras palabras- mis lagrimas salian eran un par de cascadas saliendo de mis ojos verdes.

Estaba parada delante de ellos, llorando amargamente, Karin giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, sasuke me observaba, el tenia miedo de mi, se veía asustado, temblaba como si hubiera sido asustado, mis padres me miraban avergonzados, seguía llorando- por lo visto nunca confiaran en mi verdad, decía dolida- saldré un rato quiero que me de un poco el aire- les dije girando, camine hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla- todo lo que les dijo Karin es mentira, si tuve un novio llamado darien, pero a las 4 semanas de estar juntos lo deje por que me engañaba con Karin, la que se iba todas las tardes era Karin con darien, tenia una relación, a pesar de que tu- voltee mi cabeza hacia Karin- tu siendo mi hermana, estuviste con alguien que quería mucho, después de que los descubri empezaste a juntarte con un tal juugo- abri la puerta, se veía que esta lloviendo, no me importo, Sali y la lluvia me mojo completamente.

Ahora sin si quiera tener un rumbo fijo llegue a un parque estaba solo completamente no había ni una persona talvez seria porque estaba lloviendo o porque era muy noche para estar a fuera, no sabia si mi rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia o por mis lagrimas, estaba completamente empapada, pero necesito salir para relajarme, hasta que me sienta mejor ire de nuevo a la boca del león, fue muy doloroso decir todo de sopetón a mis padres y a Karin.

Sakura- escucho a mis espaldas… me giro y me encontré con…

Majo: Hasta aquí el cap

Carla: no mientas

Majo: XD

Me encuentro con sasuke de grande, pero se supone que no lo deben de ver los demás- sasuke- pronuncie alarmada

Tranquila solo estamos tu y yo en este parque- me dijo dulcemente, me abrazo- gomen- de nuevo se disculpo, pero porque lo hace, de que se disculpa- gomen, ahora comprendo porque querías que me fuera a dormir, también gomen por haber dudado de ti, me te castigare por tener un novio sin mi consentimiento.

Quien eres mi papa- le dije alejándome de el- no necesito de ti- le dije fríamente, me dolio mi corazón al decirle eso, me miro con sorpresa- solo dejame sola- le dije para darme la vuelta, me arrempetia de lo que le había dicho.

Tranquila sakura- me abrazo por la espalda-no te dejare sola, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, tu eres todo y todo es lo que quiero- porque me dice eso, porque en este momento me dice eso, quiere que me sienta apoyada por el- solo no quiero que sufras.

Me voltee hacia el, lo abrace fuertemente, de nuevo empece a llorar- sasuke- dije en un susurro, lo abrazaba fuertemente, el también me abrazaba un brazo tras mi cintura y la otra en mi cabeza, no me quiero separar de el, es calido, es corfontante, este es un sentimiento especial hacia el, me estoy enamorando de el.

Sakura- me dijo, levante mi cabeza hacia el, me agarro de mis mejillas con ambas manos, me iba acercando a su rostro, su lindo rostro, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce, pero se podría persivir todo sentimiento que no se dice con palabras, me he enamorado de el, nos separamos nos veíamos a los ojos- te amo sakura.

Al momento de escuchar eso todo a mi alrededor giro, apareci en un tipo de casa algo confusa-pero que rayos- digo en voz alta donde estoy.

Estas dentro de nuestro lugar secreto- me giro hacia la voz, otra vez era sasuke de niño- sakura esta bien

Me miro mis manos, coçmo lo presenti de nuevo soy una niña, me asomo por una ventana de la casa, veo un jardín maravilloso, esto es hermoso, demasiadas flores mariposas- que hermosa vista- le digo a sasuke pequeño

Sakura siempre dices eso- empieza a reir- te quiero sakura- me abrazo, era un abrazo tierno, su cabeza estaba en mis hombros, mi reacción, me sorprendió le correspondi el abrazo… todo giro de nuevo, otra vez veo el parque, veo a sasuke enfrente mio de grande.

Sakura que recordaste- pregunto sonriendo- necesito saber que es lo que recordaste

Vi que estábamos en una casa algo extraña, y por la ventana se podía ver un hermoso jardín- le dije- que eso sasuke?- le pregunte confusa

No es el recuerdo que necesito para llevarte conmigo- me dijo serio- esa casa extraña era nuestra casa de casados- me dijo sonrojado- y el jardín que viste yo lo hice, bueno con ayuda de tu imagionacion.

Estas bromenado verdad- le dije, estaba completamente sorprendida…

Majo: bueno hasta aquí^^ ya encontré la libreta yuju

Carla: ¬¬ milagro

Majo: ignorare ese comentario^^ porfa manden reviews para ver si les gusta el fic y bienvenidos los que empiezan a leer este fic bye^^


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 9

Estas bromeando verdad- le dije, estaba completamente sorprendida…

Sakura yo iba enserio contigo- me dijo y me sonroje… es definitivo me enamore de el…

Vamos a casa…- le dije en un susurro… todavía estoy dolida… pero creo que me siento un poco mejor

Te amo sakura- me dijo sasuke mientras me abrazaba- y nunca dejare que te pase algo malo

Sasuke… yo…- no sabía si decirle…- yo…

Que sucede aquí…- me interrumpieron… giro hacia la voz- quien es este…- se acerco lo suficientemente hacia nosotros era…

Suigetsu… no es lo que crees- le dije mientras me ponía delante de sasuke- conviértete en niño- le susurre para que suigetsu no me escuchara…-este que haces aquí- empecé a sospechar

Lo mismo que tu- no entendí… que me quiso decir con eso

Sakura tenía una cita con Karin…- de qué rayos habla sasuke

Vaya tu amigo sabe lo que dice- suigetsu sonrió con cinismo – que piensas sakura que yo salga contigo y al mismo tiempo con karin- pero que cínico es… como quiere que reaccione

Que pasa suigetsu…- esa voz la conocía perfectamente… no mentía… Karin acaba de llegar al parque… - o así que aquí estabas saku-chan y esta muy bien acompañada… quien es tu acompañante es muy sexy (majo: obvio tiene que ser súper sexy XD) asi que no me debi preocupar…

Cínica…- la interrumpí- ambos que cínicos… son unos estúpidos… y porque les importaría si yo estoy bien o no acompañada… ambos se están viendo a escondidas… esta vez no me importa… - les dije a ambos… sasuke me observaba- que sean felices… gracias Karin por abrirme los ojos antes de casarme con ese estúpido… imagínate a lo mejor yo con hijos y el saliendo con otras además de ti Karin…- le sonreí… en Karin pude notar en sus ojos rencor, odio, desprecio… así que eso es lo que siente por mi… pues qué bien por ella no me interesa- adiós disfruten su vida…-agarre de la mano a sasuke y nos marchamos del parque… empecé a correr

Sakura…- escuchaba que sasuke me llamaba pero yo seguía corriendo con el… pero de que corría… de la herida que me acaban de hacer… o por lo feliz que estaba que ya no tenía compromiso para estar con sasuke…- sakura detente- por fin me detuve me falto aire en los pulmones… nos detuvimos en un callejón… mire al cielo mientras agarraba aire… así que ya había dejado de llover hace un rato…-sakura estas bien

Sasuke quiero irme contigo- le dije en un grito… él se sorprendió- sasuke me quiero ir contigo al arbusto… que es lo que tengo que recordar para irme contigo- le dije lo miraba a los ojos

Déjalo sakura- me dijo evitando mi mirada…-basta

Me quiero ir contigo… no entiendes te amo le dije sin pensar…- te amo sasuke- me acerque mas a el

Detente- se escucho enojado… retrocedí- basta no entiendes detente… mira lo que estás diciendo- me empezó a regañar- no vez lo que tú misma me ocasionas… no lo ves estás haciendo que el dolor se haga más grande… y quieres que yo lo obstruya… lo que dices son mentiras… lo amas mas a el que a mi verdad…- se veía triste…

No lo entiendes…- le dije otra vez mis lagrimas salían…- te amo

Mientes… por favor no te hagas más daño- bajaba su voz- me haces daño

No lo entiendes…- le dije alejándome… y otra vez empecé a correr… pero porque no me cree… porque no me cree lo amo… eso es lo que siento en estos momentos… y eso es lo que me gusta… espera… lo entendí… me haces daño… es lo que dijo… piensa que miento… también lo dijo… pero no le estoy mintiendo… será por lo que acaba de pasar que yo… mi mente se siente pesada… colapse… muchos problemas por un día… sasuke bakka… te amo… eso no hay ninguna duda… me pare en seco… no me cree por lo que paso con suigetsu y Karin…- eres un estúpido- seguía llorando… mis lagrimas salían como dos cascadas de mis ojos…

No es que sea un estúpido…- voltee a la voz sasuke… me siguió- es porque no quiero vivir con engaños… no quiero que me digas que me amas sin sentirlo…

Quiero estar sola…- le dije fríamente… me dolía la cabeza… no lo quiero enfrentar no asi… tan confundida estoy…- lo dije sin ataduras sin que nada me detenga… se lo dije a karin y te lo repetiré… no me importa si hacen una vida ellos juntos… yo te amo a ti sasuke…- le volví a decir pero por como reacciono no me sigue creyendo- eres un tonto- me giro y sigo andando… esta vez no corri… si era él no quería escapar… si era él no había necesidad de correr… si era sasuke ni siquiera me sentía feliz del porque me iba tan indiferente de el… volví a parar en seco…- te amo sasuke…- pero como no me crees mejor me voy hacia otro lado… volví a andar

Yo también te amo… pero mientras tengas tu corazón divido… yo no puedo hacer nada- se acerco a mí y me abrazo… después del abrazo se convirtió en niño… lo cargue y nos fuimos a casa… sasuke se había quedado dormido e hice que se recostara en mi hombro… de pronto llegamos a mi casa… me limpie mi rostro con mi mano… como me vería ante mis padres… deben de estar preocupados por mi… que es lo que pasara…

Adelante- me dijo sasuke en mi oído- todo estará bien te lo prometo…

Y decidí entrar… sasuke me dio valor suficiente para entrar con mis padres…

Majo: gomen ^^U perdón por no hacerlo tan largo pero no he tenido tiempo… estoy haciendo otros proyectos… pero prometo que subiré mas capítulos…

Carla: una disculpa porque no habíamos subido ningún capitulo de este y otros fics… pero no teníamos tiempo… lo siento pensamos que por este mes podríamos subir por lo menos mas de este…

Majo: gracias por seguirnos… tal vez ya estemos a punto de acabar este fic… si hay algo que no les haya convencido o si quieren dar una idea al respecto… la recibiremos con mucho gusto

Carla: muchas gracias por leernos…^^ de verdad gracias por tenernos paciencia

Majo: esperamos reviews :D por favor solo comenten que les pareció la historia o que no les pareció… seguiremos escribiendo capítulos :D que pasen un excelente día :D y lo siento si esta muy corto el capitulo prometo que tratare de hacerlos mas grande


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 10

Y decidí entrar… sasuke me dio valor suficiente para entrar con mis padres…

Sakura- escuche la voz de mi madre… entre con sasuke en brazos… estaba temblando… tengo tanto miedo- estaba tan preocupada por ti- solo la mire a los ojos… estaba llorando… mi madre estaba llorando se me partió el corazón en dos… tal vez en más… es muy doloroso ver a una madre llorar…

Mama…-susurre… me abrazo… su abrazo demostró una gran calidez… se siente reconfortante… se siente tibio… cálido… caí de rodillas con sasuke en mis brazos y mi madre abrazándome llorando de preocupación en mi hombro…- no llores… por favor…- dije tan quedamente… mis lagrimas también salen…- por favor confía en mi…

Sakura- aun me seguía abrazando…-mi dulce bebe…

Sakura perdón…- esta vez dijo mi padre- nunca debimos dejarnos llevar por las puras palabras de Karin… debimos haber hablado contigo- decía mientras agarraba a mi madre para levantarla…

Me levante después que mi padre levantara a mi madre… acomode a sasuke de tal manera que se apoyara en mi hombro… sonreí- no se preocupen- les dije mientras trataba de quitarme las lagrimas de mis ojos- todo se aclaro verdad- dije sonriendo… me siento algo rara…- papa- dije acercándome a él… sentí que sasuke se estaba despertando… sentía que mi cabeza daba punzadas…- cárgalo- le dije mientras le daba a sasuke… él lo tomo entre los brazos… se despertó… abrió de sorpresa sus ojos…- ya despertó- dije débilmente… como en un susurro… sentía mis parpados pesados… sonreí y cerré mis ojos… no sentí nada…

Sakura-escuche como mi madre gritaba de miedo… después escuche un sonido como si algo se callera… tenia frio… mi cabeza aun me duele… que es lo que me está pasando… parece que he colapsado… de repente tengo mucho sueño…

Sueño~

Sentía algo pesado el cuerpo… abrí mis ojos lentamente… no sentía que estuviera en una cama… más bien estoy en algo duro como el suelo… sigo adormilada… me levanto pesadamente… sigo parpadeando… veo más claro conforme parpadeo… estaba acostada en el césped… volteo a todos lados… era un bosque…- sugoi!- dije me impresione era bellísimo el bosque- hay alguien aquí!- grite-sasuke!- grite… fue la primera persona en quien pensé…

Eres amiga de sasuke- escuche a mi espalda… la voz de una mujer… su voz era delicada… como de alguien dulce…

Quien está ahí- dije volteando hacia un árbol… di un paso para atrás

No te asustes- volví a escuchar a mi espalda… gire mi cabeza no había nadie

Quien está ahí- dije desesperadamente… giraba sobre mi misma todo lo que veía eran árboles… viera por donde viera era el mismo bosque… todos esos árboles… me encontraba sola…- hay alguien ahí?- dije asustada… tal vez mi mente me está jugando bromas…

Tranquila- vi como los arboles se movían…

Los arboles- dije y caí al suelo- me dolió- me queje sobándome el trasero

Estas bien- de entre los arboles salió una mujer… creo que tiene la edad de mi madre- perdón te asuste- dijo sonriendo y caminando a mi dirección

Ah- me quede embobada admirándola… su pelo negro y largo, sus ojos negros, su piel blanca… un momento… se parece mucho a sasuke… me levante- no estoy bien- reí tontamente y me sobe mi cabeza

Qué bueno- se detuvo enfrente de mí y me sonrió- quien eres- dijo mientras me miraba de abajo a arriba- oh tú debes ser sakura-chan verdad- dijo agarrándome mi cabeza

Ah- no me salían las palabras tan sorprendida me encontraba… la miraba a los ojos… si se parece a sasuke… creo que era más alta que yo…-hai- dije por fin salió algo…

Mucho gusto- me sonrió- soy tu suegra (majo: que directa XD cualquiera quisiera esto XD) - mi que… es la mama de sasuke

Usted es la mama de sasuke- dije asiéndome para atrás- mucho gusto en conocerla

Echo una risita- mucho gusto sakura-chan- dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano- mikoto uchiha- sonrió muy orgullosa…- siempre he querido conocerte

No sabía que sasuke tuviera mama… se supone que es una invención mía… pero como…- estoy confundida- le dije en un suspiro

No te preocupes…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- creo que debes ver a alguien- dijo agarrándome mi muñeca y empezando a caminar… llegamos a una especie de mansión…

Donde estamos…- le pregunte mientras entrabamos a un jardín enorme… espera yo conozco este jardín… es el mismo que soñé… o que viví una vez con sasuke… en esa pequeña casa… que está pasando… - esto es- dije soltándome de mikoto y viendo a mi alrededor…

Sakura-chan que te parece si vas a ver el jardín- me sonrió- yo iré por ese alguien… no dudo que encuentres a alguien más- me sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para irse

Como- de repente ya no la vi… camina muy rápido… empiezo a caminar por el jardín… encuentro una fuente… la observo un momento… espera creo que la he visto… una imagen rápida viaja por mi cabeza he visto a esos querubines antes… solo que en ese entonces eran más grandes que yo… creo que ahora puedo apreciarlos mas… dejo de lado la fuente y noto un camino de piedra… creo que si lo sigo llegare a algo especial… o tal vez algo que estoy esperando… demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza… mejor… la curiosidad mato al gato… pero mikoto-san dijo que podía ir a ver el jardín- aaahhhh- me agarro mi cabeza con ambas manos- que decisión tan difícil…

Sakura-chan- escucho una voz masculina…

Eres tu- esta vez hablo una voz femenina… volteo hacia donde estaban las personas de las voces

Hai- digo bajando mis brazos- soy sakura- me señalo a mi misma- quienes son

Ehhh sakura-chan enserio no te acuerdas de nosotros- dijo un pequeño niño de pelos rubios, ojos azules, y con tres rayitas en cada mejilla como si fueran bigotes… (majo: a que no adivinan quien es XD)

Gomen- dije ambos niños se acercaron… me agache a su altura- gomen

Naruto uzumaki- dijo el niño rubio…- que no se te olvide…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Hinata hyuuga- dijo la pequeña niña su pelo corto, sus ojos perla… su piel blanca… me sonrió

Espero poder acordarme de ustedes-les dije sonriendo

Sakura-chan- dijo naruto- donde está el theme

Theme- dije como pregunta- quien es el theme- no comprendía

Sakura-chan… naruto-kun se refiere a sasuke-kun-dijo hinata tomándome de mis manos- tanto así te has olvidado de nosotros

Gomen… pero la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de mi infancia- dije mientras me levantaba y observaba todo a mi alrededor

Sakura-chan ven conmigo-dijo naruto agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome

Oe…- dije mientras empezaba a caminar…- espera te vas a caer

No te preocupes solo camina- dijo naruto- oe… hinata…

Hai- dijo hinata en forma de soldado…- entendido mi general…- y tomo otra dirección

Oe… a donde me llevas- dije mientras trataba de ver hacia donde se había ido hinata

No te preocupes por hinata… fue por mikoto…- dijo naruto parando enfrente de una pequeña casa- tal vez el te pueda ayudar a recordar a sasuke, a hinata y a mi- dijo mientras se hacia un lado para que observara mejor la casa…

El- pregunte… vi la casa era pequeña… es la casa extraña… mire al suelo… el camino de piedra estaba ahí también-quien

El- dijo mientras me daba una flor… como una margarita- el

Pero quien es el- dije casi desesperándome… agarre la margarita… la vi era un poco extraña… el centro no era café, era más bien negro, sus pétalos no eran amarillos, eran dorados…- como

Solo me sonrió… y me alzo el pulgar… pero como esto es extraño… mire a la casa por dentro desde una ventana… tenia polvo… cuanto tiempo tiene que no ha entrado nadie…

Sakura-chan…- escuche la voz de mikoto… vi que se acercaba corriendo junto a hinata… vi a alguien detrás de ellas corriendo…

Mikoto-san- dije… espere a que tomara aire… me sonrió

Creo que llegamos tarde- dijo mientras se dirigía a otra persona… no lo pude ver bien

Naruto-kun- dijo hinata mientras se acercaba a el

Termino el tiempo-dijo naruto mientras me sonreía- bye bye sakura-chan

Espera de que está hablando… abrí mi boca pero no salió nada de ella…

Adiós sakura-chan- esta vez hablo mikoto- por favor vuelve a visitarnos- sonrió… vi que en mi mano ya no estaba la margarita… así que…

Me puse a pensar… estaré por despertar… tal vez la margarita que me dio naruto era para que yo pudiera despertar…

Fin del sueño~

Sakura despierta- escuche a sasuke… abrí mis ojos pesadamente… me sentía cómoda…sentía algo cálido en todo el cuerpo…

Majo: hola minna :D espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :D una disculpa por no haberlo subido antes

Carla: si una disculpa n_nU pero lo que sucedió fue que la mensa de majo se gasto el saldo de internet ¬¬U

Majo: n_nu gomeeen! Jiji lo que pasa por bajar manga XD

Carla: ¬¬ (le da un zape a majo) ¬¬ ahora por castigo subirás otro capítulo ¬¬ verdad que si minna :D

Majo: T3T poke yop… tratare de subir otro cap… siii n_n jiji

Carla: esperamos reviews :D si envían muchos hare que majo suba de perdido 5 :D

Majo: T3T no se vale de perdido nomas uno y ya… una disculpa poke ahora subiré otro cap hasta vacaciones… más o menos entre noviembre y diciembre si dios quiere :D pero prometo subir otro capítulo esta semana :D envíen reviews para que digan si les gusto o si quieren que cambiemos algo

Carla: no damos pistas :D si quieren saber qué es lo que sakura debe recordar o saber quién era la misteriosa persona que puede hacer que sakura recuerde tendrán que leer este fic hasta el último capítulo :D esperamos leer sus reviews…

Majo: saludos a todos quien nos lee y que siempre nos han enviado reviews apreciamos que les guste el fic :D que tengan un bonito dia… sean felices y siempre sonrían :D


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 11

Sakura despierta- escuche a sasuke… abrí mis ojos pesadamente… me sentía cómoda…sentía algo cálido en todo el cuerpo…

Vi a sasuke encima mío… era un niño- sasuke- dije mientras me levantaba y abrazaba a sasuke

Sakura- estaba sorprendido por como reaccione- como te encuentras no te muevas mucho… recibiste un golpe demasiado fuerte

Que me paso- le dije mientras me veía mi brazo izquierdo

Te caíste desmayada- me dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama- me asustaste- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había junto a mi cama

Gomen- le dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza- en sí que sucedió- le dije mientras miraba la ventana- cuanto he dormido- ya era de día… o tarde

Enserio no te acuerdas que sucedió- dijo recargándose en la cama- es de día- sonrió (majo: bien para que me entiendan hare que sasuke tenga un flash back es como si le estuviera contando a sakura lo que sucedió la noche anterior :D)

Sasuke flash back~

Me hacia el dormido en los brazos de sakura… me fastidie y empecé a moverme… se percato que disque me estaba despertando- cárgalo- escuche que dijo sakura… sentí que pasaba de unos brazos a otros… abrí mis ojos me sorprendí me cargaba el papa de sakura-ya despertó- escuche que dijo casi como en un susurro… voltee a su dirección… solo vi su cabellera rosa… que sucedió

Sakura- grito la madre de sakura- sakura… sakura!- decía cada vez mas alarmada- querido

El papa de sakura me bajo y vi a sakura tirada en el piso- sakura-mencione- sakura!- empecé a gritar… me preocupe… no sakura no- sakura estas bien- sentí como la mama de sakura me detenía

No hay de qué preocuparse- dijo el papa de sakura- cayo completamente dormida- sonrió- va a estar bien- dijo mientras la acomodaba boca arriba-solo hay que llevarla arriba para que descanse mejor

Querido su brazo- menciono su madre… dirigí mi mirada a el brazo de sakura… se le había puesto rojo… tal vez fue por el golpe

Sakura-dije mientras la tomaba de la mano…- se pondrá bien- mire a los ojos a la mama de sakura…

No te preocupes sasuke ella estará bien- dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza- te preocupas mucho por tu hermana mayor verdad- dijo… sabía perfectamente que yo no consideraba a sakura como hermana mayor… ella sabe bien quien soy… sabe que me preocupa demasiado sakura en estos momentos…

Hai-dije sin ánimos… sabe más que yo cuanto le amo… me siento inútil si no le puedo ayudar en una situación como esta… baje mi mirada

No te preocupes sasuke- dijo el padre de sakura- yo la llevare a su habitación y su madre le curara el brazo… para mañana debe de estar como si nada- levante mi rostro y veía que me sonreía- te lo prometo… no es tan débil como tú piensas- dijo y levanto a sakura como a una princesa…

Puedo ayudar-dije mientras me levantaba y miraba a lo alto a los padres de sakura

Claro… me puedes ayudar a cuidar de su brazo y de ella- dijo la madre de sakura al momento que seguía al padre de sakura por las escaleras…

No dije nada… seguí calladamente a los padres de sakura… la recostaron en la cama y la mama de sakura empezó a curarle el brazo- etto…- en si no sabía que decir

Sasuke en donde te quedas a dormir…- me pregunto la madre de sakura

Etto…- me sonroje… pero porque me puse nervioso solo debo decir en el cuarto de sakura…- aquí- dije en un susurro

Bien- dijo mientras se levantaba de una silla que había puesto cerca de la cama de sakura- tienes que dormir ya está muy entrada la noche- me sonrió mientras abrigaba a sakura con las sabanas… se puso en el otro extremo de la cama acolchono las almohadas…- vamos sasuke

Hai- dije muy quedito… me subí con ayuda de la mama de sakura a la cama y me acosté…

Que duermas bien- dijo dándome un beso en la frente y tapándome con las sabanas… me sonrió y se fue de la habitación…

Me quede mudo… en si me trataba como a un hijo mas…- sakura… despierta estás haciendo sufrir a tu madre…- me senté en la cama y le di un beso a sakura en sus labios… sonreí como tonto… me volví a acostar… me puse a observar a sakura… me quede profundamente dormido…

Abrí mis ojos por culpa del sol que se calaba por la ventana… mire a un lado y vi que sakura aun seguía dormida… me subí encima de ella con cuidado… me dio mucha curiosidad verla dormida… tenía muy cerca su rostro… le plantee un beso de buenos días…- sakura te amo…- sonrio mientras agarro su cabello rosado…- sakura estas haciendo sufrir a tu madre… por favor despierte… no me asustes… sakura despierta- dije rodeándola con mis brazos

Fin del sasuke flash back~

Gomen si te preocupe- le dije a sasuke observando mi mano

Sakura- menciono sasuke al momento que se levantaba de la silla- te encuentras bien

Si estoy bien- le dije sonriendo cerrando mi mano como puño- solo fue un sueño- susurro

Sakura- sasuke puso su mano encima de la mia… voltee hacia el…- a quien viste o que recordaste

Gomen pero no recordé nada…- le dije mirando de nuevo mi mano…- pero vi…-me quede en silencio- etto…- siento que mi cabeza da punzadas de nuevo… pongo mi mano en mi frente

Sakura- dijo sasuke viéndome…- que sucedió

Estoy bien- le dije sonriendo- solo un poco de dolor de cabeza…- me acomode mejor en la cama… quede recargada en la cabecera… mire a sasuke y sonreí de oreja a oreja… me empece a reir

Sakura- me miraba sorprendido… - oe quieres que le llame a tus padres o a un doctor…- se empezaba a subir a la cama…

Sasuke-kun- le dije sonriendo lo agarre y lo abrace… se sonrojo un poco… le di un beso en su mejilla

se sorprendió por completo.. se hiso para atrás agarrandoce su mejilla…- sakura a quien conociste- me dijo casi gritando

a mi suegra- dije riendo… lo miraba con una sonrisa plantada en mis labios…- a mi querida y adorada suegra

me miraba sonrojado…- conociste a mi madre… enserio… a mi madre en persona- parecía que no se la podía creer

hai- le dije riendo…- se parece mucho a ti- le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza- sasuke-kun- le dije melosamente

solo se sonrojo… tal vez se quedo sin palabras por un momento…- a quien mas viste- me dijo sentandoce de nuevo en la silla…

me puse mi mano en la barbilla… estaba meditando lo que soñé… - naruto, hinata… y había otra persona con ellos pero… - me cruce de brazos- no la pude ver muy bien… oe sasuke porque no me dijiste que había alguien que puede hacer que yo recuerde…

me observo…- solo los viste a ellos… viste algo mas- dijo parandoce aun lado de mi cama

solo a ellos… espera no me cambies el tema… dime quien puede ayudarme para recuperar esas memorias tan felices-le dije levantándome de mi cama

creo que es momento para decirle a tus padres que ya despertaste- me dijo dirigiendoce a la puerta

oe… porque evitas la pregunta- le dije alcanzándolo para que no abriera la puerta… lo cargue… me sentía un poco débil…- dime porque evitas esa pregunta

no es nada… bajame…- empezó patalear…- bajame sakura- me agarro de mis brazos…- tus padres deben estar preocupados- dijo en un susurro

sasuke…-lo daje y lo puse frente a mi… me agache a su altura- sigues siendo un niño- le dije mientras besaba su frente… le agarre de su mano- vamos a darles la noticia de que me siento mejor…- le sonreí y me pare… agarre la perilla de la puerta y la abri…

gomen- susurro sasuke- pero no te dire nada mas…- casi no lo escuche… porque lo decía tan bajito… acaso no quería que recuerde… no seria imposible… desde que me lo encontré siempre me ha dicho que debo recordarlo…

salimos del cuarto juntos… caminos hasta el cuarto de mis padres… toque antes de entrar…- mama… papa-no hubo respuesta…- tal vez sigan dormidos- mire a sasuke… solo observaba la puerta…

sakura… tal vez estén abajo…- me dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras…

vamos…- le dije mientras soltaba su mano… vi que no me seguía-sasuke- retrocedi…- que ocurre

gomen por lo de ayer- me dijo abrazandome mis piernas… tan pequeño era… sonreí… pero un punzon en mi cabeza borro mi sonrisa he hiso que desequilibrara… me puse a la altura de sasuke y pude corresponder a su abrazo… no me acordaba de lo que había ocurrido ayer… ni una ligera idea cruzo por mi cabeza… me sentía feliz… sin motivo alguno…- gomen… tal vez todo eso provoco el colapso en ti- me dijo cerca de mi oído

no tienes que preocuparte por eso… lo bueno es que se aclaro todo- le dije agarrándolo de sus hombros y sonriendo

no me refería a eso- dijo mirando para abajo… entonces se refería a lo de suigetsu y Karin… o que me quería decir… estaba un poco confundida y también tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza… será porque anoche me moje mas de lo necesario con la lluvia…

sasuke- dije sonrojándome violentamente… me miro algo confundido- quien me cambio de ropa- dije mientras notaba que traia una pijama de camisa y pantalón en color amarillo… - esta no es mi pijama es de Karin- dije viendo las mangas… tenían un liston verde alrededor de la muñeca y los tobillos…

tu mama te cambio… no vi nada si es a eso a lo que te refieres- dijo mirando a un lado con un leve sonrojo… te juro que yo no vi nada…- dijo aciendoce para atrás y dándome la espalda

etto…- sentía mis mejillas arder… acaso podía sonrojarme mas de lo que estaba…- bueno vamos abajo- quice cambiar de tema…

hai- dijo mientras me seguía hacia las escaleras… primero vimos en la sala pero no había nadie… después fuimos a la cocina y encontré una nota sobre la mesa

talvez esto explique el porque no los encontramos- le dije a sasuke tomando la nota- mi sakura… mi bebe- empece a leer… la escribió mi madre por lo visto… - gomen que no estemos ahorita en la casa pero surgió un problema con tu hermana… sakura… yo se lo que sientes por sasuke- me sonroje… rayos mejor la hubiera leído para mi… mire a sasuke y solo se volteo…- etto… mejor sigo… pero tu padre y yo decidimos apoyar a Karin con su embarazo…queeeee!-grite como Karin esta embarazada… pero como… como… de quien…

tal vez sea- sasuke paro y me miro…

arrójalo… no me molesta ayer te dije lo que sentía por ti… o acaso dudas de mi- le dije a sasuke enojada sin motivo… tal vez solo me estoy desquitando…- olvidalo… seguire leyendo- le dije al momento que tomaba de nuevo la nota- te llamaremos lo prometo… suigetsu ira contigo esta tarde a explicarte todo lo que quieras… te quiere mama- frunci el seño… di un gran suspiro… como pudo ocurrir…- se supone que yo la cuidaba dia y noche para que no pasara por esto…-me senta en una silla de la mesa

sakura… mejor olvidalo- sasuke me agarro de mi mano

dejalo- le dije mientras evitaba su mano- ya lo había dicho yo te amo… suigetsu no me interesa… será mejor que me de un baño…- me levante de la silla y me fui a mi cuarto… saque un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja que adelante tenia un símbolo de amor y paz en forma de corazón, tome mi ropa interior y las toallas y me meti al baño que tengo en el cuarto…

abri la regadera…el agua tibia caia a mi cabeza… me relaje… pude pensar con claridad… Karin esta embarazada… no se puede evitar… desde un principio se me hacia sospechoso que suigetsu estuviera siempre con Karin… no me sienta mal… al contrario me siento bien… siento como si un peso se me quitara de encima… Sali de bañarme y me vesti…- sasuke- dije cuando vi a sasuke de grande sentado en mi cama… porque se habrá echo grande

te he causado muchos problemas verdad- dijo mirando hacia abajo

dejalo- le dije yendo a su dirección y plantándole un beso en sus labios… sus dulces labios… se siente como la primera vez que lo bese… me correspondió el beso… me separe lentamente de el- porque te cuesta tanto trabajo creer lo que digo- le dije separándome de el y sentándome a un lado…

siento como si lo que dijeras a la fuerza… por obligación y para no caer en la deprension…- me tomo de mis manos- sabes que yo también sufro- me miro a los ojos

bakka-le dije tomandolo de su mejilla- me siento bien si estoy a tu lado…- le dije sonriendo

sabes…-hiso pausa y me miro… puso su mano en la mia sobre su mejilla- tenia la esperanza que tu me recordaras por tu propia voluntad… por eso no quería que conocieras a esa persona- me miro y me sonrio- que ingenuo fui verdad… pero no tengo otra opción… tendras que conocerlo

confias en mi- le dije mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mia… asintió- entonces lo recordare por mi propia cuenta… te lo prometo… yo tengo que recordarte cada detalle que pase contigo… no es difícil le sonreí… mira ya tengo algunos… tengo que recordar algo en especifico

si… si quieres irte conmigo al arbusto- me dijo mientras miraba al suelo…- si todavía quieres ir conmigo

si quiero ir contigo… quiero ir a donde tu vayas… quiero estar a tu lado por siempre…- agarre su mentón y le levante su cabeza para que me mirara…- me puedes decir que es lo que tengo que recordar

gomen… tu sola lo tienes que recordar… no te puedo ayudar… eso lo tienes que hacer tu- me sonrio

majo: holaaa minna :D prometido es deuda jiji aquí esta la conti… como dije en el cap anterior téngame paciencia para noviembre o diciembre habrá otro capitulo

carla: n_n por favor sean pacientes les juro que estuve presionando a majo todo el tiempo para que lo hicera mas largo y pusiera mas cosas n_n

majo: oe ¬¬ habladora ¬¬ si damos mucha lata gomen n_nU pero nos interesa su opinión de verdad queremos saber si les gusta o de plano ya no le seguimos

carla: minna contamos con ustedes… :D esperamos que el capitulo sea de su agrado

majo: también esperamos que el fic siga siendo de su agrado… creo que este capitulo este medio confuso… si tiene alguna duda sobre el capitulo díganlo para aclararlas o volver a subir el cap aclarándolas :D espero que tengan un excelente dia

carla: sean felices…

majo: y sonrían… (cambia al mundo con una sonrisa, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa) se cuidan y nos vemos


End file.
